


Cabin in the Wood

by marfish



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cabins, Dildos, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Object Penetration, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, To Be Edited, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, f/f is like the least populated category, like heavily, not an accurate protrayal of hypothermia, one of my first works ever, sorry if these tags fail at explaining anything, there's so few lesbian works it's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfish/pseuds/marfish
Summary: Jess, a thirty-something year old woman who lives in the wood by herself, finds Meredith, a young girl, unconscious from hypothermia near her house. What happens once Meredith is brought to Jess's cabin to heal and the two are snowed in together? Read to find out!(Sorry my summary sucks! Also, this is one of my first works I've ever written so do be aware it's probably super cringey!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of my first times writing a fictional piece, so please note that this will not be the best piece of literature you'll ever encountered.

Jess woke up to the radio starting up. 

"Hello Lake Deer County! The date is November 27th, just three days after Thanksgiving, and you’re listening to KWLY radio station. It’s 5 A.M. on the dot and if you’re just tuning in, Candice and I were just talking about the expected weather of this week, and man, is it a doozy!"

The overly enthusiastic males voice chippered away as Jess got out of bed and stretched. 

"Yes, Harry, as many know the annual first big snowfall of the season is expected to come tonight. So for everyone listening, it’s important to get in any last preparations done before this upcoming frost. So let’s go over some major things to do when preparing for a major snowfall. Make sure your firewood is dry and in abundance. It’s probably best to store your wood inside unless you’re freshly cutting it. Make sure your basic essentials are stocked up on, and make sure you have what you need in case the power, God forbids, goes out."

The female voice laughed. 

"Make sure you have a plan on how to deal with the extra snow tomorrow. Have your shovels out and maybe check your snowblower for gas. Also, make sure you have all your winter weather items ready and it’s advised you make it into your home safely before 7 P.M. tonight, which is when the snow is expected to pick up."

By the time White Winter Hymnal made its way through the radio’s speaker, Jess was already on her way to the shower. After giving herself a quick once-over with soap, she dried off and got dressed. 

Jess made her way to the stove and started heating up milk for some porridge. She greeted Sammy, her tabby, and poured some cat food into his bowl. By the time Jess finished her bowl of porridge, it was already 5:15. She knew she had to get a move on if she was going to get everything on her list done for the day. As the two radio hosts said, there was a lot to do to prepare for tonight’s storm.

\---

Truth be told, Jess loved winter. She loved the chilliness and the feeling of being surrounded by only a white blanket. She loved the anticipation of a big snowfall. Of course, there was still a lot that went into preparing for it. Especially as big as the kind that occurred in the north. However, throughout the day, while Jess was doing the various activities that were on her list, she felt an edge of excitement building up. She made a mental note to try to get done early with her work so that she could sit on her armchair with Sammy and read a book near the fire. 

At around 4:30, just before sunset, Jess was driving back from helping out at the tree farm in town when a glimmer of color caught her eye. Going off the beaten path, Jess pulled up to the edge of a bank already frozen over. Near it, was what looked to be a girl. 

\----

It was already dusk when Jess got home. The girl, though unconscious, had a pulse and she couldn’t find any wounds on her body. Since the nearest hospital was nearly thirty minutes away and Jess’s car had no heat, she thought it would be best to bring her to her cabin instead and try to phone the doctor to arrive there instead.

Jess carried the girl, still unconscious, into her home. She plopped her onto her bed and went to search for some more blankets. 

It was just reaching 5:30, the last ray of sun already having disappeared from the sky, when Jess was finally free to phone the doctor in town. She had found three additional blankets, one being a heavy quilt, and tried her best to swaddle the girl, who looked no older than perhaps 18 or 19. She also had started a fire, which was quick to fill the room with radiating warmth. 

While on the phone with the doctor, she checked the girl’s pulse once more. It seemed to still be beating quite fast. The doctor said that he would try to make it to her cabin at once, but to expect a delay of an hour or so depending on how quickly the snow started to fall. 

All Jess could do was wait. 

\--- 

“She’s lucky you found her when you did,” Dr. Adler said after checking the girl once over. 

“So she’s going to be okay?” Jess asked to which Dr. Adler nodded. “Isn’t it worrisome that she’s been out for this long?”

“Well, it seems to me that her body is resting from exhaustion rather than being in an unresponsive state. She shouldn’t be out for anymore than about 12 hours.” Dr. Adler paused while he was packing up his bag, “I want you to call me tomorrow morning when she wakes up so that I can speak with her. It’s good that you got to her when you did. Removing her wet clothes and covering her with blankets was very smart thinking. Until she is in the clear, I want you to monitor her breathing, keep her warm, and when she wakes up make her drink lots of warm beverages. She also shouldn’t be exposed to direct heat until she’s okay, so no bathing or getting too close to the fire. It’s mild enough to not require any more extensive treatment, thank God. I’d have to attempt to transport her to the hospital myself if that were to be the case”

Jess made a mental note of all his instructions and walked him to the door. “Are you sure you’ll be able to make it home safe?” The weather was already getting bad and it was barely 7:30. Dr. Adler nodded and shook her hand. 

Once his car was out of sight, Jess turned around and eyed the young girl. Her head was covered with a few blankets, having been repositioned after Dr. Adler’s examination, and only her face was visible. Her mouth was open, and, although with a slight fastness, she was ushering soft breaths. 

Jess sighed and sat down in her armchair with the book she was planning on reading. Sammy jumped up and forced his way onto her lap. The fire felt nice, almost soothing given the day’s circumstances. The snow was coming down heavily now, Jess could see it from the window. She fell asleep to Sammy’s purring. 

\---

It had been a few hours after Jess woke up when the young girl started to stir. She blinked in confusion a few times before trying to sit up, the blanket on her head falling off. 

“Woah!” Jess exclaimed moving towards the bed. “You have to stay under the covers until your condition is cleared.”

“Where am I?” the girl asked. She patted the blankets that were covering her, and looked up swiftly at Jess. “Where are my clothes?’

“I put them in the wash. They were wet; I had to remove them,” Jess responded. 

“What?” the girl asked, frightened, racing to move the comforter so that it covered her entire body. “Why were they wet? What happened?” 

“You were unconscious in the snow near the banks. You don’t remember why you were there?” The girl shook her head. “Well, when Dr. Adler was here, he said there was a good chance you had hit your head and that’s why you were out in the cold. I found you yesterday afternoon.”

The girl’s eyes widened, “So not only did _you _see me undressed but so did this doctor?”__

__Jess was dumbfounded. “You have hypothermia. You were outside for God knows how long and your biggest concern is that a _medical professional _saw you without clothes on? You’re lucky you’re alive.” Jess knew she was being a little too hard on this girl, but it was still ridiculous that that was the thing she was concerned about.___ _

____“I’m going to go phone Dr. Adler so that he can ask you some questions and then make some tea. Then, you can call your folks. I’m assuming you still live with them?”_ _ _ _

____The girl nodded. She looked too young to be living alone._ _ _ _

____Jess did just that and went to the kitchen to heat up some water. She had already started making soup in the slow cooker earlier this morning. Jess had already filled two mugs with herbal tea when she heard the girl, whom she realized she hadn’t learned the name of, thank Dr. Adler._ _ _ _

____“So, what did the doctor say?” She asked, placing the girl’s tea down on the bedside table._ _ _ _

____The girl sighed, “He was nice. He said that given my current state, my lack of confusion and lack of physical symptoms, that I should be better but that I would need to take my temperature before knowing for sure if I no longer had hypothermia. He also said to tell you to keep an eye on me and make sure that I do not have any signs of brain damage, but I don’t know how necessary that part is.”_ _ _ _

____Jess looked at the girl while she took her temperature. She sat on the bed with the covers placed so that all sides of her were covered. She laid a hand across her chest so that the covers would stay in place, her other hand was holding the thermometer. When the thermometer beeped, the girl took it out. It read 97.1, which was low, but good._ _ _ _

____“Okay, you should be in the clear then. Do you feel cold?” the girl shook her head no. “Okay, then you should call your folks and see what they say. The weather is still bad, as I’m sure you can see, so it may be difficult for them to get here. It may even take days until it’s safe to drive all the way into this part of the wood.” The girl’s eyes widened once again at that last part. “I’m going to lay some clothes and a towel out so you can take a bath.”_ _ _ _

____Jess pointed at the bathroom. “I’ll be in there. Just call for me when you’re done phoning your parents, okay?” The girl nodded. “Also,” Jess paused, remembering that they still hadn’t exchanged names, “I’m Jess, what’s your name?”_ _ _ _

____“Meredith,” Meredith said softly, nodding goodbye as Jess left to give her some privacy._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____After about 15 minutes, Meredith appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. She looked up at Jess trying to get her attention. Eventually, she caught Jess’s eye._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Jess greeted her softly, “what did they say?”_ _ _ _

____“They said that it would probably take a few days, if not weeks until they could come up here.” Meredith felt like crying but she tried her best to hold back tears so that she didn’t appear weak to Jess. It was silly, given the fact that Jess pretty much was a total stranger, yet she still wanted to impress her. “They said as long as I was comfortable with you, it shouldn’t be such a problem.” She looked up at Jess._ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Jess said softly. “Well, that’s okay, I promise I don’t bite. I think I have a spare mattress in the attic, I can move it down near the fire and you could take my bed. It shouldn’t take too long until the snow lets up. I can hardly see it lasting for weeks on end.” Jess had never been good at comforting. All Meredith could do was give a weak smile._ _ _ _

____Jess had already run the bath and looked expectantly at Meredith. When she didn’t get the memo, Jess cleared her throat._ _ _ _

____“You can start to take off your blanket now,” Jess stated awkwardly. Meredith looked up confused._ _ _ _

____“I thought you’d leave so I can have privacy.”_ _ _ _

____“You had hypothermia, if you get in the bath there’s still a chance your blood pressure could drop. I need to make sure you don’t pass out again. I’m just going to stay and, well, keep you company I suppose.”_ _ _ _

____“But,” Meredith said, shaking her head, “I don’t want to, you know, undress in front of you.”_ _ _ _

____“But,” Jess replied, more firmly this time, “I already saw you without clothes on as I was the one who undressed you last time.”_ _ _ _

____Meredith hesitated, but ultimately got undressed and sat in the water. It was quite warm. She looked around at the bathroom and realized it was a lot cleaner than she expected. In fact, she had seen this cabin in the woods a few times, and she knew that a woman lived in here, but she had always assumed it was some old hag who was in her ‘60s or something. But Jess appeared to be in her 30s, perhaps a little older, and definitely did not appear to be an “old hag.” Immediately upon thinking so, Meredith cringed. She _did not _need to have another crush on a woman twice her senior.___ _ _ _

______That thought sparked a question. “How old are you, exactly?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jess grinned, relieved that Meredith no longer seemed upset with bathing in front of her. “I’m 32, why how old are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thirty-two. That’s not that much older. “I’m 17,” Meredith tried to say it coolly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So,” Jess said after a while, “do you know why you were around the banks?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Meredith suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place. “I go around there often. I just like to look around. I was going to go with one of my friends yesterday but she chickened out. I guess I probably should have to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Meredith wondered if the woman before her would even be interested in her ever. She looked the part, so to speak, but she could never know._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So,” Meredith started, trying to sound inconspicuous, “do you live here alone?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jess took her in for a second before answering. “Yes,” was her simple reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Meredith wrinkled her forehead. “Doesn’t it get, I don’t know, lonely?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jess laughed. “Oh, I suppose, but it doesn’t bother me too much,” she replied. “Besides, I have many friends in town who, except in the odd case of being snow-in, I do go see often. Or they come see me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” was all Meredith could reply back. She didn’t quite know if she only meant friends or if she included some other type of friends._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Meredith remembered that she naked, in a bath, in front of this elusive yet very attractive stranger. She both tried to stay modest while also appearing alluring. Jess, however, was seemingly trying her best to look anywhere other than her body. It made Meredith even more confused as to whether or not Jess was interested in women or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______Meredith spent the rest of the bath in a similar state of confusion. She wanted to ask more questions about Jess but didn’t want to come on too strong. She chastised every thought she had which implied a crush on the woman in front of her, but she knew in her head it was probably too late._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jess stayed in the bathroom until Meredith was out of the tub and toweled off. It was only then when she stated that she would leave her to get dressed by herself and that if she felt at all dizzy to call for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Meredith came out of the bathroom, dressed in an oversized shirt and some sweatpants, Jess was sitting out bowls for soup. They ate together at the small table in the kitchen. They didn’t say much, but the soup was divine and Meredith was hungrier than she had been in years._ _ _ _ _ _

______After lunch, Jess added more wood to the fire and Meredith stayed on the couch for the rest of the day, listening to the radio and watching Jess do whatever work she had to get done in the yard. From the angle from where Meredith was near on the couch, Meredith could see Jess’s cutting wood._ _ _ _ _ _

______That night, Meredith fell asleep fairly early while Jess stayed up to finish up some work. Jess looked up from the couch every so often to see Meredith tucked under the covers, her long brown hair laid out against the pillow. She looked almost divine in the light from the fireplace. It took Jess back to earlier that day when Meredith was taking her bath. She felt slightly bad for looking at her body the way she did, especially given her young age, but truly couldn’t stop herself. She knew that there was no chance in Hell that she could take Meredith to bed, but that didn’t stop herself from thinking about it non-stop._ _ _ _ _ _

______At around midnight, Jess hopped in the shower as she didn’t have time that morning. She allowed herself to take a little bit of a longer one this time around. Once she was finished, she got into the bed, or really her makeshift bed on the floor, and fell asleep with the fire going and Sammy by her feet._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty short, guys! The next chapter will be the finale (I think). Also, thank you for the kudos and support!!  
> Also, not to spoil anything, but there is some (very slight) implied sexual content in this chapter. Just in case anyone is uncomfortable about that kind of thing.

For the next few days, Jess and Meredith adopted a similar routine. Jess would wake up, work out, and try her best to get work done despite the crazy weather making it more difficult. Meredith would then wake a little later than Jess and pretty much spend the day awkwardly loitering, not quite sure if she should lend a hand or not. They’d eat all meals besides breakfast together and towards the end of the day, they’d sit by the fire with Sammy and read or talk. 

On the fourth night, they had settled in to read as they had already grown accustomed to. Halfway through the night, Meredith, who was sprawled out on the portion of the sofa Jess wasn’t squeezed into, decided to start poking Jess’s thigh with her feet. Once she had succeeded in getting Jess to put down her book, she got more confident and started stroking her thigh lightly. 

“What are you doing?” Jess laughed. 

“Nothing,” Meredith replied with a sing-songy tone. 

Jess laughed and took Meredith’s feet in her hands, meaning to tickle them but ending up lightly stroking them instead. They made eye contact and Meredith thought that maybe this was too much too soon and that Jess would break from their tender moment but instead her gaze just softened. 

“Do you miss your parents?” Jess asked without breaking her gentle movement. 

Meredith snorted and shook her head. “I love them, but it’s nice to get a break,” she explained when Jess raised an eyebrow at her. “They’re actually kind of angry at me right now so it’s an especially nice time to get away.”

Jess’s interest was piqued. “What exactly did you do-”

Just then, Sammy tried to steal a piece of bread off of a tea saucer and ended up knocking over the saucer onto the ground. 

“Sammy!” Jess called out and stopped her caressing of Meredith’s feet in order to pick up the plate. Meredith took a drink of water, trying to seem nonchalant over the moment being ruined. She turned to look at the clock and it read that it was already past 10. 

“Oh wow, I should really go take a shower,” she remarked hurriedly. Jess turned to watch her head to the bathroom. 

Once the door closed behind her, Jess uttered a soft ‘fuck’ and became caught up in an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Meredith was 17. Jess was nearly twice her age. It was wrong to want something to happen between them yet that’s all Jess could feel in her heart. 

That night, while Meredith was sound asleep, Jess couldn’t help tossing and turning. She did not want to seem like a predator to this young girl. Her mind was askew with feelings of shame. She knew it was wrong, yet it felt as if every fibre of her being was pulling her towards this girl with a giant magnetic force. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

\---

The next morning, Meredith woke earlier than usual to find Jess working out. She was without a top on, only wearing workout shorts. Immediately, Meredith felt a blush come upon her face and a familiar feeling start in her core. Meredith already knew that Jess was attractive, but she was even more so working out. She was quite muscular, even more so than the female wrestlers at her school, and she was lifting weights which only emphasized this point. Her chest was a little on the smaller side. Her hair, which was cut into a shortish bob, was falling into her face while she was concentrating on the weights she was lifting. Overall, she looked amazing. Jess was across the room, her side turned to Meredith, and Meredith felt bad for staring but found that she couldn’t look away. She felt herself grow more amorous by the second. 

Just as Jess was turning her way, Meredith shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She could hear Jess open the fridge and fill a glass. 

“God, it’s cold, Sammy,” Jess remarked to the cat and Meredith, in her pseudo-slumber, felt a smile creep up on her face. She half-opened one eye and saw Jess sitting sideways on the kitchen chair, putting on a shirt and then her winter jacket. 

She waited a few minutes after Jess went outside before allowing her hand to venture farther south under the heavy duvet.

\---

Meredith had already long finished when Jess came back for lunch. They had soup once again and sat at the table not really saying much. The events that had taken place earlier that morning were still fresh in Meredith’s head and she found that she couldn’t make eye contact with Jess across the table. 

Once they finished and cleaned up, Jess went over to the sofa and plopped down. Meredith grew confused.

“Don’t you have work to do?” she asked and Jess raised her eyebrow at her. She had been doing that a lot and everytime she did so Meredith felt herself melt. 

“Nah, it’s too cold out to really get any work done. I’m just going to relax for a bit and then maybe do some filing.” 

Meredith decided to sit on the armchair opposite the sofa and over the next few hours, she felt the strain between them that was caused by the abrupt ending of last night’s events melt away. At some point, Meredith had fallen asleep and woke up to Jess gently prodding at her to come to dinner. 

They sat at the table and enchanted a handful of pleasantries before landing on the weather. 

“God, it’s really going down hard out there,” Jess said, looking out the window from the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Meredith replied in between swallows of bread and soup. 

“Any news from when your parents are going to come up?”

“Why, you don’t want me anymore?” Meredith joked. 

“I think we both know that’s not quite true,” Jess replied, half-joking, half-serious. 

They made eye contact before Meredith broke it. 

“They mentioned yesterday that the weather report said it would probably be another week or so before there was enough of a break in the storm for the roads to become clear heading up here.” Secretly, Meredith relished in the fact that they had so much more time together. She didn’t want to go home. 

They cleaned up their meal and settled on the couch like they had that afternoon and the night before. 

This time, Meredith sat on the couch and Jess sat on the armchair with Sammy on its arm. 

After an hour or so of comfortable silence, Jess cleared her throat.

“So… you never told me why your parents are mad at you.” 

“Oh, didn’t I?” Meredith said, cursing herself for telling Jess that the day before. 

Jess shook her head.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story…”

“We’ve got time. An entire week actually.” Jess said jokingly.

“Well, it’s a little awkward.” Meredith made eye contact with Jess before breaking it. 

“Okay?” Jess didn’t know why she was pushing so hard but still wanted to know the story.

“Well, okay. I was at this boarding school last year before summer. It’s the one up north.” Meredith looked at Jess for confirmation that she knew what school she was speaking about before continuing.

“I had a really good time there and was in some really cool classes.” She broke again, thinking back with nostalgia. 

“Anyways, I met this person, they were part of the school’s staff.” Jess's heart sank, knowing where this was going. 

“I was an idiot,” Meredith added, smiling sadly. “I kind of spent the year following them around like a puppy. I wrote them a letter telling them how I felt and they handed me one back, like, in secret, you know? And we pretty much spent last semester giving each other letters in secret.” 

“Anyways, someone found out, I don’t know how, and they got fired and I got sent home.” Her voice broke with the last sentence and Jess got up to comfort her.

“It’s just that, I thought they really love me, you know? But I heard from someone that it was more or less a game for them, like to get with me. And then my parents found out, obviously, and were, and still are, pretty pissed at me for getting kicked out.” Meredith started to cry by this point. 

Jess slid closer to her, reaching out to hug. Meredith fell into her embrace.

“They, my parents, that is, didn’t find out who the person was, though.” Meredith stated, pushing slightly away from Jess to face her. “Since nothing actually happened between us, the school wasn’t required to tell my parents who the teacher was. I begged the officials not to.”

“Oh,” Jess replied. “Who were they?”

“They were...” Meredith looked up at Jess to make sure she was meeting her eyes, “they were a woman.” Meredith started to cry harder, having never told anyone that before.

“Oh,” Jess stated, surprised. “But that’s okay. It’s okay.” Jess pushed some of Meredith’s hair back and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Suddenly, Meredith repositioned herself so that she was practically in Jess’s lap. There was a new tension in the air. Meredith tried to make the first move, reaching up to cup Jess’s face to kiss her, but Jess stopped her.

“Whoa,” Jess said, putting her hands around Meredith’s waist, trying to slow her down. “This is wrong.”

Meredith scrunched up her face, shaking her head. “No, I want this.”

“But you’re in distress!” Jess exclaimed. “And you’re seventeen!”

“No,” Meredith shook her head and looked up into Jess’s eyes. “Just kiss me,” She said firmly.

After much internal conflict, Jess brought Meredith’s face to her and kissed her, deeply. It was a little awkward, and it was very clear that Meredith had very little experience kissing another person before, but eventually they got into a proper rhythm. As soon as the kissing got deeper and Jess could feel it starting to lead into other things, she pulled away.

“God,” Jess said, staring deeply into Meredith’s eyes. “You are going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that this chapter is so much shorter than the first! Also, I know that this needs some heavy editing. I’ve noticed, especially when it comes to dialogue, that I’m not too good at show not tell, so that will definitely be a point of interest for me when it comes to editing. Please, if you have any constructive criticism, leave it below in the comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be the final one (maybe) and it may or may not be a little sexual. I haven’t decided yet! I honestly felt a little uncomfortable even writing this chapter, so we’ll see. It might just be implied. I plan on getting it done later this week. I also plan on getting all the chapters up and then going in and editing more heavily. 
> 
> Also, I know some might be weirded out with the big age gap and Meredith being 17, but it is a work of fiction. Also, on a similar note, the last part where they kiss was a little bit lacking when it came to consent. That was kind of on purpose but do note, that would be a very big no-no in real life.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead. If you don't like smut or it can be triggering, please don't read!!

The next morning, a million thoughts raced through Meredith’s head. They weren’t so much thoughts of regret but rather awkward hesitation. She didn’t know how to proceed with their relationship. 

Jess, however, was a lot more confident in what to do and when she strolled in that afternoon, not having had the time for lunch earlier, she went up to where Meredith was seated on the couch and kissed her. The kiss was pretty chaste, but Meredith was happy that Jess seemed to be okay with what happened the night before. 

Jess sat down next to her and picked up the book that was on the coffee table. She turned on the radio to play some winter songs. Meredith placed her hand on her arm to get her attention. Jess turned and smiled at her.

“Should we talk about what happened?” Meredith felt anxiety pooling up in her stomach.

“Sure.” Jess replied, smiling. 

\---

After a much needed conversation about their relationship and boundaries and what it all meant, they settled down to eat some dinner. This time, instead of soup, they had casserole. Meredith helped Jess prepare it and the two ate and cleaned up together. They sat down on the couch and started kissing again. Meredith wondered if they would sleep in the same bed when bedtime rolled around or not. 

After a few minutes of making out, the lights turned off.

“What was that?” Meredith asked, pulling away from sitting on Jess’s lap. 

“It seems that the storm must have caused the power to go out.”

“Oh,” Meredith said softly. 

“That means the heat’s probably off.” Jess groaned. 

Jess went to check the junction box and after ensuring that the power was, in fact, out, she brought out some candles to give the space some light. 

“Here, let’s push my mattress closer to the fireplace. We’ll have to share the bed to preserve body heat.” Meredith raised her eyebrows at Jess’s statement but didn’t argue. 

After the bed was situated near the fire and the covers from Meredith’s bed were combined with Jess’s, Jess went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa on the stove. 

While Jess was away, Meredith sat on top of the bed, fidgeting awkwardly. She wasn’t quite certain if she should undress while Jess was away or wait until they were both in the bed. The thought of being in such close proximity to Jess while also being naked was both terrifying and exhilarating to Meredith. And, Hell, she didn’t even know if they were going to have sex with each other or not. 

Meredith decided to wait on undressing until Jess gave her the go ahead to. In some ways, Meredith felt almost incompetent when it came to the matters of intimacy. She had only kissed one other person before Jess and it was a clumsy peck in seventh grade. 

Just as thoughts of worry were circling around in Meredith’s head, Jess came in with the cocoa. 

“It’s candy cane flavored,” Jess said while handing Meredith her cup. 

Meredith thanked her and looked up at her awkwardly. Jess, sensing the awkwardness, sat down next to her on the bed. 

“We should probably get under the covers.”

Meredith nodded, lifting up her side of the duvet. Doubt still encompassed her mind and she felt silly for overthinking so much. 

Jess got under the covers too, but was sitting up so that she was hovering over Meredith. 

“Are you nervous?” Jess’s face was soft in the light from the fire. 

Meredith nodded. “I’ve never really done anything with anyone before.” She looked away from Jess, angry at herself for coming off so immature.

Jess gently cupped Meredith’s face and kissed her. It was a light, chaste kiss but it still made her stomach flutter. 

“We don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do, okay?” Meredith nodded.

“Yeah, but I _want _to do things with you. Like, most things. I just don’t know really how this all goes.” A blush came across Meredith’s face, she felt like a child.__

____

“Well,” Jess replied cheekily, “let’s just start slow.”

____

They kissed again, this time more passionate. Jess placed her arm on the other side of Meredith so that she was hovering over her. She then slipped her tongue into Meredith’s mouth slightly, testing to make sure it was okay before proceeding. 

____

Over time, their kiss got deeper. Jess repositioned herself so that she fully on top of Meredith and started to lower down to kiss her neck. 

____

Meredith let out a slight gasp. “That feels so good.”

____

All of a sudden, Jess stopped kissing her neck and pulled back. Meredith scrunched her face in confusion. 

____

“We should maybe take off some of our clothes, don’t you think?” Meredith nodded fervently, her past worries long gone. 

____

Meredith started to unbutton her shirt that she borrowed from Jess but Jess’s hand stopped her. 

____

“Can I?” she asked, her eyebrow cocked. Meredith nodded. Jess started at the top button of the flannel, moving down slowly to the next button. Meredith was transfixed on Jess’s hands. They were bigger than her and were calloused from working with them. Meredith felt even more heat start to pool inside her while thinking about what those hands could do to her. Once Jess finished unbuttoning her shirt, Meredith sat up to remove it from underneath her. She looked down at herself, a blush forming on her cheeks. She hadn’t been wearing anything underneath her shirt besides underwear so her breasts were fully exposed. She liked the feeling while in Jess’s presence but also felt insecure about what her body must look like to her. 

____

Meredith looked up to see Jess looking at her. Jess smiled at her. “What are you thinking?”

____

Meredith shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said hesitantly. “I’m a little scared that you, I don’t know, might not like what-”

____

“What I see?” Jess finished. Meredith nodded. 

____

“I very much like what I see. I mean look at you!” Jess gestured to Meredith’s body. “I mean your chest is amazing. I would love to have a chest like yours!”

____

“No you wouldn’t!” Meredith insisted. “It causes me back pain.”

____

“Oh.”

____

“Also, I don’t think you’d be able to workout without a top on if you had my bra size.”

____

“You saw that?” Jess asked.

____

“Yes!” Meredith exclaimed. “Besides, I have really ugly stretch marks and I have this weird pouch thing.” She gestured to her lower stomach. “And my thighs are a little cellulite-y…”

____

“Mere, you just described pretty much every woman.” 

____

“No-”

____

“Yes!” Jess insisted, cutting her off. “I mean, every woman has stretch marks, and that pouch thingy, and also cellulite. That’s just the way the female body is!”

____

“Okay, whatever,” Meredith said, not wanting to admit she was wrong. “Can you just take your shirt off now.” Jess chuckled and did just that. 

____

Once both of their clothes were off, saved for just their underwear, they went back to kissing. Meredith was now sitting on top of Jess’s lap, both of her legs on either side of her. She could feel herself grow more amorous and could tell from the noises that Jess was making that she felt the same way. 

____

Meredith broke away from kissing to revert back to her original point. “I don’t know a lot about how everything is supposed to, you know, go down...”

____

“Okay,” Jess started. “Well, have you ever touched yourself perhaps?”

____

Meredith nodded, slightly embarrassed. 

____

“Well how about you start from there.” 

____

Meredith looked at her confused. “So you’re just going to watch me?”

____

“For now, yes. If you’re okay with that that is?”

____

Meredith nodded. “So should I just, like, take off my underwear?” 

____

“Yeah, whatever feels comfortable,” Jess replied, getting up to go get something from her bedside drawer. “Oh, and here’s some lube.”

____

Meredith took off her underwear and laid them aside. The only time she ever did something like this was alone in her room. She laid back on her back so that her head was on the pillow and she, and her body, were facing Jess. Jess, on the other hand, was sitting near the end of the bed, watching her intently.

____

Meredith spread her legs a little so that she had more room to work with. She picked up the lube that Jess had given her and squirted some on her pointer finger. She had never used lube before. She brought her hand in between her legs, careful not to drop any lube, and touched her labia. The lube was cold and she cursed herself for not letting it get warmer before touching herself with it. She started to touch herself, feeling extremely turned on by the way Jess was watching her. She could tell with how turned on she was that she wasn’t going to need as much time as she usually would. 

____

She made eye contact with Jess as she moved her fingers farther down to the entrance of her vagina. She usually would alternate between rubbing her clitoris and penetrating herself with her fingers, but would rarely, if ever, orgasm through penetration by her fingers, with or without the help of touching her clit. Still, it felt nice to touch herself in that way. As she started to pick up the speed and touch her clit again, she started to moan. 

____

“What do you normally think about while doing this?” Jess asked, still watching her hungrily. 

____

It was hard for Meredith to think straight while being so turned on. 

____

“Um, I usually think about,” a moan interrupted her thought process. “Um, usually I think about, like, a woman touching me in this way, you know?” Meredith broke eye contact and rolled her head backwards onto the pillow. Her body heaved with a whimper. 

____

Jess was amused at how pilant Meredith was. 

____

“Have you ever penetrated yourself with anything other than your fingers?” Jess was both simply curious at how much experimenting the younger girl had done and also extremely turned on by the thought of her penetrating herself.

____

Meredith thought for a second and then nodded. She could feel herself getting close to orgasm. “Um, sometimes I use a hairbrush.” She blushed at the memory of herself in her room, using a hair brush to get herself off. 

____

Jess could feel herself getting even more turned on by the same thought. “Have you ever fantasized about someone using a strapon on you?” 

____

Meredith nodded ardently, knowing that that was a big fantasy of hers. 

____

“Yeah, I’ve thought about-” she stopped, her breath shallow. “I’ve thought about a woman, like, taking control and, like, fucking me while wearing one.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she came, an orgasm rippling through her body. 

____

____

____

Jess watched, feeling her own arousal in between her legs. She crawled towards Meredith and kissed her passionately. 

____

____

____

“Is that what you want me to do to you?” she asked, her face only inches apart from Meredith’s. Meredith nodded. 

____

____

____

Jess got off her promptly and went to the same drawer she got the lube from. She retrieved two items and placed one on the bedside table. 

____

____

____

She turned around and met Meredith’s gaze. She lowered the strapon harness in her hands down and put one foot in and then the other. She pulled the harness up so that it was securely fitted around her lower waist. Then, Jess took the clear dildo that was on the bedside table and fitted it into the o-ring of the harness. 

____

____

____

Meredith’s eyes grew large in excitement and also a little in fear. The largest thing she had ever had inside of her was the slim handle of her hairbrush. That’s not to say she didn’t want something bigger, but she was scared about whether it would hurt or not. 

____

____

____

Meredith then grew confused when Jess turned around yet again and got condom wrapper out of the drawer.

____

____

____

“Why are you putting that on?”

____

____

____

“It’s just to ensure we’re being safe.” Jess strolled towards the bed and leaned over to kiss Meredith. She kneeled down on the mattress and deepened the kiss. 

____

____

____

Meredith pulled away a little after the kiss broke and looked at Jess’s strapon. She looked at the dildo and couldn’t fathom how something like that could fit.

____

____

____

“What’s the matter?”

____

____

____

Meredith looked up and met Jess’s concerned gaze. “It’s just that… I don’t know if that will fit.”

____

____

____

Jess cocked her eyebrow at her. 

____

____

____

“Like, I’m pretty sure I still have my hymen, like, attached, you know? And my hairbrush is like way smaller than that. Doesn’t it hurt the first time?” Meredith’s eyebrows furrowed. She had heard her friends talk about their first time with a guy before and most of them said that she should expect there to be blood. Of course, they didn’t know she wasn’t interested in guys, but she assumed the same would happen with a strapon.

____

____

____

Jess chuckled. “No. It shouldn’t hurt. You’re hymen doesn’t just rip, you know? Or at least it shouldn’t. That’s why lube is important.”

____

____

____

“Oh.”

____

____

____

“Yeah, so are you okay if we keep going or no?” Meredith nodded. 

____

____

____

Their lips met again and this time Jess took control. She repositioned themselves so that she was all the way on top and Meredith’s thighs were on either side of Jess’s legs. They were bent upwards and Jess started to caress them while they continued to kiss. She took appreciation of how soft they were. When she heard Meredith start to moan she moved her hands away and started to touch her breasts. At that time, Meredith placed her own hands on Jess’s back. Jess broke their kiss to lean down and kiss Meredith’s breasts. She kissed the side of her left breast where a lot of her stretch marks were. She could hear Meredith’s moans pick up. She loved how loud she was. Her moans increased as she got closer to her nipple. Meredith’s back lurched up when Jess nipped gently at her left nipple, as to not hurt her.

____

____

____

“God,” Jess said, pulling away, “you’re so sensitive.”

____

____

____

Meredith nodded. “On my period,” Meredith started, feeling a little embarrassed about being so candid, “I can get off just by touching my nipples.” Jess’s eyebrows rose with fascination. Her own breasts weren’t too sensitive, especially with her own touch. 

____

____

____

Jess went back to kissing her breasts, this time focusing on Meredith’s right breast. After she felt satisfied in her teasing, Jess started to kiss back up to her neck. 

____

____

____

“You can put it in now,” Meredith stated, eagerly.

____

____

____

Jess chuckled. “Aren’t you a little impatient?”

____

____

____

Meredith shrugged, spreading her legs farther. Her eyes went straight to Jess’s strapon. It felt like she had never wanted anything more in her life than to have it inside her. 

____

____

____

Jess reached for the lube and put some on her hand. She brought her hand to Meredith’s labia and spread it around. 

____

____

____

“Is it weird that I have a lot of hair there?” Meredith asked, looking for confirmation to alleviate her insecurity. 

____

____

____

Jess shook her head. “No, everyone has that. I mean, I have it too.” 

____

____

____

Meredith felt a little bit more at ease and watched as Jess put another pump of lube on the dildo. 

____

____

____

“Isn’t that a lot of lube?” She hadn’t meant to ask so many questions, she was just curious.

____

____

____

Jess made eye contact with her as she lined their hips up. “It's better to have too much than too little, trust me.”

____

____

____

Meredith nodded. 

____

____

____

Jess put a little bit of lube on her fingers and slid two inside of Meredith. Meredith gasped when she felt Jess’s fingers. It felt so insatiable. Jess made eye contact with Meredith while she slipped in a third finger. 

____

____

____

“God, Mere, you’re tight.” Meredith could only moan in response. Jess could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at the thought of being the first woman to ever do this to Meredith. 

____

____

____

Jess took her fingers out, much to Meredith’s disappointment, and positioned herself so that the strapon was right in between Meredith’s legs. “Okay, I’m going to put it in. Just relax okay?” Meredith could feel a fluttering in her stomach. She was so excited. 

____

____

____

Jess pushed Meredith’s legs even wider and looked her up and down.

____

____

____

“You look so beautiful, you know that?” Meredith blushed.

____

____

____

Jess took the dildo in her hand, making sure the lube was spread evenly. She measured it up against Meredith’s entrance and slowly put the tip in. Meredith felt a little bit of pain but it subsided shortly. 

____

____

____

“Is this okay?” Jess asked. Meredith nodded. 

____

____

____

“Can I go farther?” Instead of answering, Meredith reached down and put her hand around the base of the dildo. She pushed it inside of her, Jess’s hips pushing forward to help glide it in. After the initial strangeness subsided, Meredith was overtaken by the feeling of pleasure. She gasped. Jess started to thrust her hips. The repetitive pattern caused Meredith to moan. They were breathy little moans, it almost sounded like Meredith was hyperventilating, and Jess felt like she was going to come just by hearing them. 

____

____

____

Jess put her hands underneath Meredith’s knees and brought them up against her chest. Then, Jess reached down and started to rub Meredith’s clit. The feeling of both her clit being stimulated and also the dildo penetrating her was almost too much for her to handle. Still, she felt desperate for more. 

____

____

____

“Harder!” Meredith cried out. Jess laughed at her desperation and reached up to guide Meredith’s hands down to touch her own clit. Once she started doing that, Jess took hold once again of her legs and spread her thighs even farther. Jess started to pound the dildo fiercely inside of her. Every moan that Meredith let out gave her more drive to go harder and take control. 

____

____

____

Finally, Meredith gave one more cry before her whole body shook. Her feet curled and her mind went blank. Jess stopped her thrusting and until Meredith’s body calmed down before taking out the dildo. Meredith sat up, a dark scarlet blushing across her cheeks, and looked at Jess shyly. 

____

____

____

Jess leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Jess put her hands on the small of Meredith’s back to hold her still. 

____

____

____

“Was that good?” Jess asked after their kiss broke. Meredith nodded. Jess always loved the moments after making a girl come, when they were so pliable and soft. When their face glowed and the blood rushed to their cheeks. 

____

____

____

“Wanna go for a second round?” Jess asked cheekily. 

____

____

____

Meredith shook her head and smiled up at her. “No,” she stated firmly, “I want to make you come.” Jess laughed.

____

____

____

\---

____

____

____

After Jess finished and the two went into the bathroom to clean up, they settled down on the mattress in front of the fire. Facing each other, they stared deeply into the other’s eyes. Jess cupped Meredith’s face and kissed her on the forehead. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! I wrote smut! I’m slightly embarrassed but yeah. I really hope no one in real life ever stumbles upon my account somehow. 
> 
> Also, I tried to make this semi-realistic while still being hot and I don’t know if I really balanced the two. I’ve never had sex so take it all with a grain of salt. Also, in case anyone is wondering, sex really shouldn’t hurt (unless you have some type of medical condition) and that includes your first time!! Use lube. Like seriously, I’ve never understood the appeal of not using lube. Also safety and consent are so, so key!! Also also, remember to pee after having sex (or masturbating) to lower your chances of getting a UTI.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is definitely not a slow-burn! This was also supposed to be a one-shot but it’s looking more like a two-parter or even three-parter. Also, I know there isn’t really a lot of chemistry yet and that everything that’s taking place is super unnatural. I suck at writing, both the story-building part and the actual mechanics. But that’s why I am writing so that I can get better. So please, give me all the constructive criticism you can muster!!  
> (P.S. Don’t know how “smutty” this will get. I feel kind of embarrassed at the thought of writing that kind of stuff but I don’t know how else I’ll explain what’s happening so yeah!)


End file.
